


Sushi and Spirituality

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [585]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Sushi, Swearing, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Spirituality is a personal choice, and I won't force any of you to follow something you don't want to."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 December 2016  
> Word Count: 432  
> Prompt: faith  
> Summary: "Spirituality is a personal choice, and I won't force any of you to follow something you don't want to."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know, this far into the project, I've come to realize that I _really_ love the relationship that's grown between Ann and Simone in this sub-arc. Hell, it was their interaction that began this whole sub-arc, and now it's nearing 150 fics. There is something about these two women and how they see the world that just feels _right_ to me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Simone glances at the rice cooker for the umpteenth time, frowning when it's still not done. She wants to start making the rolls for dinner.

"You're being impatient, dear," Ann says softly, but Simone can hear the undercurrent of amusement. "Why don't you help me with the vegetables? Or would you rather slice the fish?"

Simone shakes her head. "No, I'll take the veggies. I'll just fuck up the fish."

"No, you won't. I've shown you how to slice it for the best effect."

"Yeah, and it's fiddly and just not me. But I can sear the ahi when you're ready for it. I don't think I can ruin that."

Ann chuckles softly as she gets the fish out of the fridge to slice up. "You're a worse perfectionist in the kitchen than I am sometimes, Simone."

Shrugging, Simone carefully juliennes the cucumber and carrot. "I can't help myself sometimes. I want things to look and taste good." Silence falls over them for a few minutes, and Simone finds her mind wandering a bit until her mind keeps rolling the same question around. "Hey, Ann, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you may. I'm rather curious to know what's had you so distracted, because I know it's not the rice."

Simone blushes slightly. "You got me. So…"

"So?"

"Do you ever find it weird that no one else follows what you and Margot believe? I mean, does Damien even follow it?"

Ann sets her knife down to meet Simone's open, curious gaze. "It's not up to me what anyone else believes. Spirituality is a personal choice, and I won't force any of you to follow something you don't want to. Would I prefer that all of you believe as we do? Of course, I would, but if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be."

"So you don't have an issue with me still going to Mass or anything?"

"Not at all. Your beliefs are a large part of who you are, Simone, and I happen to like you as you are. Now, if you're interested in learning more about what we follow, I would be happy to have that discussion with you." She smirks and picks up her knife again. "Who knows? We might have a lively theological debate."

"I suppose that's entirely possible." Simone chuckles, then hears the button click on the rice cooker. "Rice is done. Will you show me how to do it like you do? Getting the right consistency is where I keep screwing up."

"Only if you promise to pay attention this time."


End file.
